You want my help?
by shasha7795
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper does a favor for someone! Channy involved :D I don't know what's in it, check it out! One shot!


**Yeay! Another story. It may be a lil' bit suckish. However, Enjoy!**

**I don't own SWAC :(**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Damn, today had been a tired day to me. We rehearsed so many times today, because we all messed up! It was like everyone had their chance to mess thing up, even Marshall. All I wanted was to crash on the bed I had in my, err, I mean my and Tawni's dressing room. One thing that made it worse was Chad hadn't greeted me today, it wasn't like I want him to do that it was just… oh hell, who was I to deny, okay I liked him. Really liked him. A lot. I knew I was such a huge liar, but I was scared okay! I mean, when you realized the person you fell for was out of your reach and you were such a type of girl he wouldn't look at. I sighed to myself as I lied on the couch.

"Hey Sonny"

Speak of the devil. I was nervous all of a sudden, he caused this effect on me and I hated it. He looked like a model goddess (he was an actor!) like the usual day with his Mack Falls costume.

"Hm" that was all I said. Chad was looking so glum today, I wondered why but I didn't have the nerve to ask. Just so you know, I was afraid of Chad, *gasp* yes, I was. You got to see how he was angry, I shivered at the thought of it. I was afraid he might snap if I asked him, but I was dying to know! Okay, I was going to ask him….. later.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing"

"Really?" I knew he was going to tell me something, but he talked bullshit first before getting to the point. Bleh.

"Yes Chad, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at him in the eyes. Such a beautiful eyes.

* * *

Chad's POV

"Yes Chad, what's wrong?" should I tell her? God, she was beautiful. Focus Chad! Oh yeah, maybe I shouldn't, but I was asked to do this, but I didn't want to! I was a man, I had to stick to the bro code.

You may wonder, what made The Great Chad Dylan Cooper fighting with himself. It was started with what happened at The Falls…

_I was walking towards my dressing room, when my friend, Lucas, who palyed as my long lost brother came to me._

"_Chad!"_

"_Yo!"_

"_Can we talk for a little while?" he looked so nervous but excited? Wait, he wasn't gay, was he? Was he going to confess his love for me? Hah, even the boys couldn't resist this gift. But, I didn't interested on them, I was straight as I came_

"_Yeah, yeah sure" We walked to the lounging room at Mackenzie Falls._

"_So, Chad, you know Sonny right?" Huh? I narrowed my eyes. I got a tiny little bit defensive when a guy talked about her._

"_Which Sonny?"_

"_There is only one Sonny in this studio. Sonny, the girl on So Random!, dude"_

"_Ew, don't mention that tv show!" I made a disgusted face "Oh yeah, I know her, why?"_

"_The thing is, I see you talk with her a lot more than the rest of her cast"_

"_I don't" I said too quickly. Shoot._

"_Yes, you do, man. Do you befriend with her?"_

"_Me? With a random? Psh, why would I?" I scoffed "Well, even if I do, why does it have to do with you?"_

"_Err, I like her" My stomach dropped. Oh no. No no no no. This couldn't be. Sonny was mine! Well we were not toghether, but the world knew she was mine and I was hers._

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

"_What did you just say?" I tried to keep my calm._

"_I like Sonny"_

"_But why?"_

"_I don't know, maybe it's her smile, her hair…" he had dreamy face. Ew. Go to hell, dude. It was every single thing about her._

"_You do realize she was a random, right? It's just so wrong" _

"_Yeah, but you know what they say 'Love has no borders'. But, that's not what I want to talk to. I want you to help me with Sonny" he grinned. Stupid Lucas. Shouldn't have accepted him in this studio 3 years ago. I growled on the inside._

"_Hell no!" gotta keep my cool here "Uhm, I mean, I can't stand them, eh, her, man!"_

"_Cmon Chad, it's only a little favor. I just want you to tell Sonny that I like her"_

"_Will it help?" I couldn't help but wondered about it too. But It seemed he took it as nothing_

"_Who knows? Dude, Chad, remember our bro code? C'mon it's time for you to do something for me" shit. arrgh stupid bro code!_

"_Fine! Just don't talk about your stupid crush in front of me" I almost snapped. Almost._

"_Your wish is my pleasure, Mr. Cooper" he played as if he was my servant. I just rolled my eyes and stayed away from him._

So, there my story. You might ask, why did you do his favor? You were Chad Dylan Cooper, you can do what you want and this and that. It could be easy, but I couldn't. I didn't break bro code, ever. But, this was Sonny I was talking about….. and here I was, so pathetic.

"Chad?" oh yeah, Sonny's here with me. She looked at with those eyes. She was perfect.

"Um, Sonny I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"What if someone out there takes interest in you?" she just stared at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if you know that someone likes you? What would you do?"

"hmm, I'm not quite sure what I'do. Do I know this guy?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe, I would get to know him first and if I found myself comfortable with him, I'd continue"

"If you're not?"

"All my life, I believe love is about comfort. If there's no comfort, I choose to stay away from it, or the guy" she smiled "I know it's kinda selfish, but it's what I believe in"

"Do you feel comfortable with me?" I couldn't help but asked. I was unable to control his mouth. Stupid mouth!

"What?"

"I mean, that's pretty deep" I quickly said,. She didn't buy it I knew, but she didn't ask it any further too.

"Chad, if you don't mind, but what's wrong? You look down, you can tell me" she gestured her for me to sit next to her, I went over and sat next to her.

"No, I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"But you look like as if someone just told you a nightmare" damn true.

"No, Sonny, I gotta tell you something. This is a favor from someone at The Falls" she laughed?

"Chad Dylan Cooper does a favor for someone?" oh, right.

"Sonny, I'm serious" I almost whined. Almost.

"Oh yeah, sorry Chad. Shoot"

"Someone at the Falls likes you" I said in one breath and forced my eyes to close.

"Really? Who is it?" she blushed. Oh no, please Sonny, I should be the one who made you blush.

"Uhh…um… it's Lucas"

"Who? I don't mean to sound rude, but which one is Lucas?" Okay, five seconds dance!

"You don't know him? How could you!" I said a little bit dramatic. Only for act. Oooh yeah.

"No! I mean, if I saw his face, I'd know him. It's hard to remember your cast, because you always called them their character's name"

"He is the one who plays as my long lost brother" I knew Sonny would knew. She told me she watched Mackenzie Falls a couple of times.

"Oohhh…. Him"

"Yes, him"

"He likes me?" she smiled. Please, don't.

"Yeah, he does. I feel sorry for him for liking such a girl like you" I put my hands on my chest.

"A girl like me?" she wore that intimidating face of her, so cute. "Why are you here, Chad?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here just to tell you that..."

"and?"

"and to ask you, how you feel about him"

"Why did you ask that? It's personal" she stuck her tongue out

"Way too mature Sonny" I rolled my eyes "But, it's because he wanted me to ask you that. So?"

"Why don't he ask me himself?"

"Well, I don't know, Sonny! Why are you asking me so much questions, I just asked one!" I was getting a little bit frustrated. Why couldn't she just answer yes or no?

"He's a coward then" What? "Tell him to come to meet me by himself" double what?

"Why?"

"Just tell him, Chad. Please" she smiled sweetly and left the dressing room. Huh? What just happened?

* * *

Sonny's POV

Whoa, someone at The Falls liked me. But, it wasn't Chad. I sighed to myself as I was passing through the halls with no direction, then remind me why did I leave the dressing room? Oh yeah, I just felt like it leaving Chad behind. Speaking of Chad, I still wondered why he looked so glum and he looked kinda frustrated when he told me that Lucas liked me. Could it be...? No, no, don't get your hopes up Sonny! Never, ever! I walked back to my dressing room finding it empty, I guess Chad had gone back to his studio. Honestly, I had no interest in Lucas, I'd noticed couple of times when he tried to talk, err flirting with me, yes he'd done his move on me but that time I didn't know his name. He made me feel uncomfortable, as if it didn't feel right if we were doing it. So, now I knew what to say when he came to talk to me. By the way, telling Chad to tell me that he liked me? So not cool.

Someone knocked at my door.

"Hey Sonny"

"Oh hey" I smiled at him "Come in, Lucas"

* * *

Chad's POV

I was pacing back and forth my dressing room. Stressed. Okay, this was totally not fair. I mean, why would Sonny want to talk to him? Just the two of them! Did she like him? Oh no, no, no, please make it no, God. I was really anxious. What were they talking about? Would Lucas ask her out? Would she say yes? Gahh! What took them so long!

I didn't realize that I was outside the gate of my studio already and then I saw Lucas walking towards the studio. My patience had gone long time ago

"Yo, my man, Lucas, how'd it go?"

"What it?"

"Your talk with Sonny" I made a quote with my fingers

"Oh that, it went well" Well? Define well!

"What do you mean? Are you two like...you know" I couldn't say it. I never could.

"Going out?" I grimaced "No, dude. Sonny made it clear for me that he didn't like me"

"Oh" I leaped for joy on the inside "I'm sorry, man. Don't get yourself worked up over this, kay? Maybe she's not the right one for ya" of course she wasn't, Sonny was mine. Only mine.

"Yeah, thanks bro. I appreciate that. But, you know what? Sometimes I wonder, why don't she have a boyfriend? I mean, she's so pretty. Does any guy here not like her?" I liked her. More than you ever knew. More than she ever knew

"Well, I don't know. Maybe they just don't have the guts to tell her" I shrugged

"Yeah, maybe but I think Sonny likes the guy with courage. Whatever I gotta practice my line. Later!" I just nodded

YES! A FREAKIN' THOUSAND TIMES YES!

* * *

"Soo, I heard" he made its way to Sonny in her dressing room

"What?"

"That was pretty harsh, Sonny. What you did to Lucas" She just rolled her eyes.

"I've told you before, Chad. Love is about comfort. That's all I say" Chad smirked

"Oooh noted. What about me?" his eyes challenged her

"What about you?"

"Do you feel any comfort with me?"

"What do you think, Cooper?" her eyes shone playfully

"Well, you tell me, Monroe"

"What would happen if I told you?"

"I'm afraid you have to answer to get your answer" he smirked

"Unfortunately, yes I do" she whispered and smiled. Chad smiled and closed the gap between them. He captured her mouth and hold her like she was something he hold on to.

"Fate has its way, Sonny" he murmured to her lips. She chuckled and closed the gap between them once more.

* * *

**FIN! What do you think? I hope you like it!**

**I kinda lost it at the end, hehe. More stories to write if you want :)**

**peace out!**

**shasha7795, amateur writer**


End file.
